Famous Tragedy
by MissTwilghtLover6
Summary: Bella Swan has had a hard life. Her step-father abuses her and she knows she deserves it. Then she gets sent to Forks to live with her dad. Will she finally trust someone? Will she get a shot at her dream as a singer? And will she find love? ALL HUMAN B/J
1. The Tragedy

AN: First fanfiction so be nice. I will try and update as much as I can.

**I don't own twilight or any of the characters. *sniffles***

My name is Isabella Swan but everyone calls me Bella. I am 17 years old teenager. When I was little I always dreamed to make it onto the big screen. But I never got there. No-one but my little sister believed in me. Especially my step-father. Phil Dwyer. He is my living nightmare and he haunts me day and night.

You see when I was little my mum was married to my real dad, Charlie but she left him. He lives in rainy Forks, Washington. My mum took us to Phoenix, Arizona. I was 1 at the time. That year she met and fell in love with Phil. Couple more months and my mum was Renee Dwyer. Everything was perfect in that time. Phil was…..normal. The next year my mum was pregnant with my little sister. Emily Dwyer. She was the only one who believed in me. And I think the only that will believe in me.

Everything turned down hill when Emily was 14 and I was 16. My mum and Phil asked me to baby sit Emily while they went to some charity thing. But that was the day my life turned upside down. It was the day Emily died and… It's my fault. She was only 14. I should explain how it's my entire fault. I remember it as if it was yesterday.

_*flashback*_

_Mum and Phil had gone out to this stupid charity thing and once again made me baby sit Emily. I mean she's 14 what could happen? Right? _

_I didn't hate my sister. Not at all. I love her. Always will. She believes in me. And my dream to sing and write songs. I'm really good at it._

"_Bella!" Emily called from down stairs. Great she will want to have a sleepover. We will watch movies do each others hair and make-up. Then we would sit up and talk about girl stuff. I love sleepovers with my sister and I could never have them with anyone else._

"_Coming. Just hang on a sec" I yelled back down to her. When I was in my pajamas I ran down stairs to the living room where Emily is sitting on the floor with our pillows and sleeping bags._

"_Finally" she sighed. You would think I took hours. I just laughed at her. _

"_First we are watching a movie" She said "and it will be 7 Pounds" We finished together. _

_Emily and I love that movie. Emily loves it because of Will Smith and we both love it because of what it's about. _

_Me and Emily laid down. She was wearing her pink flannel pant and singlet. I had on the same but blue._

_When the movie was finished both Emily and I had tear tracks down our cheeks. I turned off the TV and looked at Emily who looked hilarious. I couldn't help it. I laughed._

_Her blonde hair was pulled up into a messy ponytail and blue eyes were blood shot but even though she looked bad. She is gorgeous. _

_We did all the rest of our sleepover. "I'm going to bed" Emily decided. _

"_Fine" I huffed. She laughed at my grumpiness and went up stairs to go to bed. _

_I must of fell asleep because when I woke up the whole house was smoking and on fire. I couldn't help it I screamed._

_What happened? Where's Emily? Emily? That name snapped me out of my trance and I ran to the stair case. It was unstable but I didn't care my baby sister was up there._

_I leaped up the stairs and saw Emily's door on flames. I ran to it a tried to get in. _

"_Emily!" I yelled at the top of my lungs. I heard her scream in response._

_It was so agonized. I screamed for her again. And again but the only response was the lapping of the flame. I couldn't do it. I failed. I failed Emily. My mum. Phil. Everyone._

_I collapsed to the floor I couldn't breathe. "Emily" I whispered "I love you" The faint response I got from the other side of the door was Emily's faint pained voice saying "Bella, I love you too" I knew I had tears all over my face but I couldn't help it. Emily. Dear, sweet Emily. So innocent. _

_I felt my self being pulled from the house. I tried to protest. Emily was still in there. They need to get Emily. Not me._

_They didn't stop they pulled me down the stairs outside. "Emily!" I screamed once again when they stopped pulling me. I tried to scream again but I started coughing up black gunk. I faintly saw that it was Phil who pulled me out. Renee was there to crying on the floor with Phil._

_Why? Why, God? Why Emily? Not me? I should be up there not Emily. _

"_Where's Emily?" Phil screamed in my face._

_I tried to answer. But I couldn't. I could only think of Emily._

"_Where is she?" My mum yelled this time._

"_Emily" I whispered "house" I finished._

_Those small, simple yet painful words were all it took._

_Goodbye nice, sweet and caring Phil. Hello mean, cruel and fearful Phil._

_*End flashback*_

That is why Phil beat me when mum wasn't home. Why he raped me numerous times telling my mum he was just saying goodnight.

I now have many scars covering my body, mentally and physically.

I tried to tell my mum but she didn't believe me so she packed my guitar and designer clothes and sent me off to live with Charlie.

I unconscionably reached up for my heart necklace that has I love you in graved into it. It was Emily's and I wear it wherever I go.

So now I'm on a plane to Seattle so Charlie can drive me to forks.

And guess what else? He drives a police cruiser because he is… Yup you guessed it, Chief Police of Forks. I so can't wait for my Mustang gt500 to get there so I can drive it.

You see my mum and Phil are rich and my mum gives me anything I need or want but nothing can get me my Emily back. Phil doesn't care because he is always hitting me and that is his way of giving me something. But it only brings nightmares.

One good thing coming out of Forks is getting away from him.

So answer me this. Where would you go when you can trust no-one? Well I ask myself that question every day. But i don't want to anymore.

Please review even if it is good or bad. i want to know what you think this is my first fanfiction. The pictures of everything is on my profile so gave have a look

So go on down and click that green button. It won't bite


	2. Welcome to my new beginning

Once the plane had landed I got of rather slowly because of my last beating. Once I was off the plane I saw Charlie standing in the middle of the entrance looking for me.

I walked up to him but he wasn't looking my way.

"Boo" I said once I was in front of him.

He jumped and had a shocked face on while I laughed.

I felt good to laugh. I haven't laughed since…. Well since _her. _I was hard to say her name. Let alone think it.

By the time I had finished my inner blabber (my inner thoughts. I call it that because it just keeps going) Charlie had recovered from his shock and now had a very cheery face on.

"Bells" He half yelled.

I swear he did a little happy jump.

"Hi, Char-Dad" I said while slipping up a little. I wondered if he would get mad. I didn't know what he would do if he got mad.

What if he is like Phil. Oh, god, I come here to get away from that. Not to have it fol-

"Bella?" Charlie asked interrupting my blabber.

"Yes" I half squeaked out. I was so scared. I didn't want him to hit me. I would do anything just to not get hit again.

"Are you alright? You spaced out a little" He said with a face of….worry. I looked like he cared. Wait a minute he did care.

Such a new concept for me. No-one had cared but _her_. Well my mum apparently cared but then again she has never believed in me. And even when I tried to tell her about Phil she wouldn't believe me. Phil gives me money and things to make me keep my mouth shut from now on. I remembered Charlie had asked me a question.

"Yeah, I'm fine" _but not yet_ I added in my head.

"Well let's get your luggage. Shall we?" Charlie said like he didn't believe me my answer.

And he was right. I'm not fine. I'll never be fine after all that has happened.

While I was having another inner blabber Charlie had lead us over to the luggage belt.

"How many bags did you bring, Bells?" Charlie asked me.

Uh-oh "Ten-ish" I squeaked. As soon as I said this Charlie's eyes widen at how much.

"That many?" He asked flabbergasted. I just nodded my head.

"Well, you grab them while I go get us a trolley. Or two" He laughed at his attempt at a joke. Which wasn't that good.

While he was getting the trolley I had spotted one of my bags. I quickly made a grab for it. Once I got it another one came around and once again I grabbed the heavy bag.

By the time Charlie had come back with 2 trolleys I had all 10 bags surrounding me.

Charlie almost had a coughing fit by how big they were.

"Whoa, Bells, what do you have in there?" Charlie huffed as he lifted a case.

" Two bags for shoes, another two for tops, two for pants, two for skirts and shorts, one for my electronics and another one for my accessories" I replied sheepishly while I smiled a little.

Charlie smiled "Well it's a good thing you have a big walk in wardrobe"

I squealed while jumping up and down like a little girl. But once I realized what I was doing I quickly stopped and looked down sheepishly. Scared that Charlie would hit me.

I know he cares for me but it doesn't mean I can trust him. I don't think I can trust anyone after what Phil did. I have given up hope on my dreams and everyone around me.

Charlie didn't do anything I thought he would do. He laughed. And that simple gesture made me a little bit happy. Not completely happy but a tiny bit.

Charlie helped me load the bags into the trolley. Then we pushed the trolley outside to the only Forks police cruiser. Once we loaded all 10 bags into the trunk we set off to Forks.

"So….. How is your mum?" Charlie asked awkwardly tiring to make small talk. And I was dreading this conversation because I would have to lie that everything and one was fine.

"She is happy but reckless as ever" I replied just as awkward.

It was true Renee has never been a parent always the kid out of us. But I had to grow up because of what Phil did to me. And he took something and I could never get that back.

The rest of the ride to Charlie's was silent. Neither of us could come up with something to talk about along the ride but it was ok. I was use to not talking to Renee and Phil.

Finally we are at a double story house. It was white and looked like a mini-mansion. It was beautiful and had style.

We unloaded my stuff in three loads. When we got the last of my stuff I finally got a good look of the inside of the house.

It was very homey and a little elegant but it had a hint of Charlie to it.

When we got to my room I realized I it was very me. It had light purple walls, cream colored curtains and bedspread, a purple chair in the corner and a purple desk. I even had my own bathroom. Charlie was true to his word. My wardrobe was huge.

I unpacked my stuff and went down stairs to Charlie who was watching a hockey match in the living room on the flat screen.

"Goodnight Dad" I said to Charlie who was very focused on the TV.

"Goodnight Bells" he replied "and remember you have to go to school tomorrow. I enrolled you into Forks High"

"Ok then my car should be here at 6 in the morning so I can drive there" I said confidently when I wasn't. I didn't want to go to school. They might be mean like at my old school.

Instead of panicking in front of Charlie. I mumbled something and went up to my room and lie down on my bed and let my thoughts over take me until I slipped into unconsciousness.

I woke up screaming because of yet another nightmare of the place I had once called home. The sheets were tangled around my legs. I had a nightmare about the life I had once lived.

Once my breathing was under control I made my way down stairs to see that Charlie wasn't there.

"That's weird" I thought out load.

When I walked into the kitchen I saw a note on the table.

_Bella,_

_I had to go to the station there has been a bit of a misunderstanding._

_Sorry I couldn't be there when it is your first day at school but I should be back later tonight. Your car arrived and it's in the garage with the keys. _

_Good luck, _

_Dad_

Well at least he said good luck. It's not like it's any different from Phoenix. No-one was ever up in the morning for school ever since _the incident. _After that day it was bad everyone was depressed. Even me. I was the worst. I wouldn't eat. Get out of bed. Even now I still want to but I know _she _wouldn't want me to be this way.

I looked at the time and ran up the stairs not tripping. I'm not clumsy anymore. I had to learn to be fast if I didn't want to get a worst beating than normal. I was good at sport now as well.

When I got to my room I jumped into the shower. I washed myself in my strawberry body wash, shampoo and conditioner.

I put on a top that was strapless and orange with flowers, a black high skirt that was mini, grey jacket, black leather ankle boots that had a silver buckle and heel and black earrings. On my way out I grabbed my black leather Guess bag.

I put everything I need into my bag and went down to the garage to my baby. I didn't have time to eat. Once I was in the garage I realized I left my guitar and music book with all my lyrics in it that I write. I quickly got it and once again went to my baby.

I put everything in my car and drove off to Forks High. The drive that should have been 30 minutes was 10 with my fast driving.

I pulled up into the lot and all eyes went to me. Or my car.

All the cars were bombs except 5 cars.

One was a big Jeep with a big buy with brown short curly hair. He would have been very intimidating if it weren't for his dimples and cheeky smile.

Another car was a yellow Porsche 911 turbo next to it was a short pixie like girl. She had short black hair with it pointing in every direction. And she had style.

The other car was a red Mercedes with a gorgeous blonde in it. She had curves in all the right places. 

There was a black Volvo with a guy with bronze hair leaning against it. He had muscles but not as much as the first guy.

And last there was a black Harley Davidson with a most beautiful, hottest guy I have ever seen. He had blonde wavy hair and bright blue eyes.

All 5 of them met up in the middle and were staring at my black Mustang GT 500. My baby. I parked my car across the lot from the 5 people that have beautiful cars.

I stepped out of the car and the whispers started. Girls were looking at me with envy and the boys with lust. Something I was use to. The 5 people were just looking at me with their mouths open.

You couldn't see my scars on my legs I put this scar stuff that hid my scars from Phil and the fire.

Before I could stop it the flashes come.

Fire.

Screams.

Emily.

Phil.

Blood.

My cries of pain.

Sound of my clothes getting ripped off me.

Pain.

I grabbed the car for support. No-one noticed my small panic attach. But when I looked over at that group I realized they noticed. They looked confused. Oh-no. But the blonde girl that looked like a super model looked at me differently, a face of sympathy. Like she knew what it was like. Yeah right. She wouldn't know unless it happened to her, which I doubt.

I quickly walked to the office ignoring the stares and whispers. When I walked in here was a lady behind the desk with bright red hair and her name tag said _Ms Cope_.

"Um, excuse me?" I said nervously.

"Yes" She replied looking up from the computer.

"I'm new here" I said.

"Uh, yes. Isabella Swan. Chief Swan's daughter. Well here is your schedule and get this signed by your teachers and bring it back at the end of the day" she said in a business like voice. She handed me my schedule and a slip which I guess I have to get signed.

"Thank-you" I muttered while walking outside.

Everyone was here now and they were looking at my baby (my car). Or me.

It was very uncomfortable for me. What if they see my scars? I have only covered my ones on my legs. Oh-no.

I quickly walked to where my locker should be and saw the 2 girls that own those expensive cars either side of it. Great.

I walked up to my locker and their heads turned towards me. I quickly put my head down and walked up to my locker and opened it to put my stuff in it. The beautiful blonde was on my left. On my right was the pixie looking girl.

"Hi, you must be the new girl. I'm Rosalie but you can call me Rose" The beautiful blonde said.

"Uh, Hi. I'm Bella" I said awkwardly.

"Omg. Hi I'm Alice you have to sit with us at lunch. I love your outfit you're going to go shopping with me." The little pixie said without taking a breath. Whoa.

"Um, I don't know" I said. Rose looked at me again and it was exactly like in the parking lot. Weird.

"Oh leave her alone" A voice boomed. It scared me so I jumped. Rose snickered.

"Bella this is Emmett. My boyfriend" Rose said with a smile when she said Emmett's name. You could tell she loved him. I believe in love I just don't believe it will happen to me. I couldn't trust anyone. Not after everything that I have been through. I'm just damaged goods. No-one will want me.

"Hi" I said quietly.

Next thing I knew I was being pulled in for a hug and I couldn't breathe. No not now. Not in front of people I don't know.

In. Out. In. Out.

"Emmett! Put the poor girl down" Rose yelled.

"Opps, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare you" Emmett said with a pout that looked like you told a kid Santa isn't real. You couldn't stay mad at that face.

"It's ok." _Not_ I added in my head. I almost had a panic attach in front of everyone. I couldn't let that happen.

"So, Bella where did you get your bag? I haven't seen it in stores" Alice questioned.

"Oh, it isn't in store yet its coming out next year" I replied happy. I love shopping and fashion.

"What really? How did you get it?" Alice asked. Emmett and Rosalie were in their own world for now.

"Yeah, My mum and….Her husband have connections. And give me anything I want" I replied annoyed "Which I don't like" I mumbled at the end.

"If you want I have a couple of spares at home I could give you one. As well as Rosalie" I said with a smile. When I said I would give Rose one she snapped out of her daze with Emmett.

"Really? But they aren't in stores they must be expensive?" Alice and Rose said at the same time. Ok that was weird.

"Yeah, I will bring them in tomorrow" I answered. While we were discussing this, the other 2 guys from the parking lot came over. They were listening to our conversation with confused looks on their faces but the blonde still looked gorgeous.

The girls squealed and I laughed at them. I seem to be laughing a lot now that I'm here. And I shouldn't when _she _isn't here. It felt wrong. I quickly stopped laughing. Everyone just looked at me weird, even Rose.

"Sorry" I said quickly trying to hide that I was scared. I might have fought Phil and won but it would get my _goodnight _to go a little longer. So I didn't fight even if I was good. I learnt not to. It only made matters worse.

"Bella this is Edward. My boyfriend" Alice said pointing to the bronze hair guy that owns the Volvo.

"Hey" He said.

"Hi" I said back.

"And this is Jasper" She said pointing to the handsome blonde.

"Hello" He said with a southern drawl.

"Hi" I said awkwardly.

"Well we should start heading to class" Edward said with his arms wrapped around Alice's waist.

"Yep" Emmett's voiced boom when he grabbed Rose's hand and pulled her along.

Alice and Edward left next leaving me with Jasper. Alone.

Hope you enjoyed reading it let me know what you think :D

Picture of Charlie's house on my profile and Bella's outfit. Their cars are on there as well. The inside of Charlie's house is like the Cullen's and his in the movie.


	3. Broken Promise

I was standing there awkwardly not knowing what to say when Jasper finally broke the silence.

"So, you like here it so far?" He asked tiring to make conversation.

Did I like it? Or was I relived to be away from Phoenix? I don't honestly know.

"I guess its ok here" I said.

"What classes do you have next?" He asked curiously.

"Um English Lit, Math's, Biology, Lunch, Trig, Music" I replied looking at my schedule.

"Well you have English Lit with Alice. Math's with Emmett, Biology with Edward. Trig with Rose. Lunch with all of us. Wait you are sitting with us right?" He was saying before asking a question.

"Um, I guess?" I replied but it came out more of a question.

"Yes you are" He said coolly "and by the way you have music with me"

Just then the bell went and we quickly said bye before walking off in different directions to our classes.

I walked into class just on time and saw Alice sitting near the back waving and pointing the seat next to her.

"Um excuse me sir? I'm Bella" I said to the teacher. He quickly signed the slip and introduced himself as Mr. Mason.

'Go sit down next to Miss Cullen" He said pointing to Alice. Thank god.

"Hi Bella" Alice chirped.

"Hi Alice" I said politely. Not wanting to offend her.

"So have what did you and Jasper talk about when we all weren't there" Alice asked me.

"Nothing" I mumbled.

"Oh, Okay. Anyway I just so can't wait to go shopping with you. You have brilliant sense of fashion. We are all going to be best-friends" Alice said in a rush.

I just nodded and tried to keep up with what she was saying.

"So after school tomorrow, do you want to go shopping with me and rose?" Alice pouted. How could you resist it? She stuck out her bottom lip and it was trembling her eyes were watery. You name it. It had it.

"Okay" I said smoothly. Though deep down I was scared what if they changed? Like Phil? Before anymore what if questions could come into my head I tried to think of something good or happy about my life. But I couldn't. There was nothing that is good or that makes me happy in my life anymore. The only happy memories are gone. When….Emily was gone all the good memories went with her.

_*flashback*_

_Emily and I were outside playing in the backyard while Mom and Phil were cleaning out the basement._

_Emily was 4 and I was 6. We were playing on the swing set. We are both on our own swing trying to go higher._

_We are laughing so loud I don't think I will be able to breathe properly. _

"_Bella look, I'm going higher than you" Emily yelled excitingly. And it was cute. Her cheeky grin lit up her face. Her blonde hair bounced as she swung. Her bright blue eyes were shining with happiness. Her laughter was like a beautiful melody. _

_I realized that I had stopped swinging and was starring at my baby sister._

"_Emily Lemy" I called using her nickname._

"_Yes, Belly Bean" She said using my nickname she come up with. _

"_I'm going to try and make you this happy for ever" I said seriously._

"_Okay, Belly Bean, but you have to promise" She said getting off her swing to come sit in my lap._

"_I promise. I promise I will make you smile, laugh and I promise to protect you even if it means my own life" I promised._

"_Pinky promise" Emily said quietly. She knew I was serious._

_I took her out stretched pinky with mine and said "Pinky promise"_

"_Ok"_

_*End flashback*_

Even when we were little we took our promises seriously. But I broke my promise. I blocked out Alice and Mr. Mason and let the memories over take me.

_*Flashback*_

_I ran up the stairs to my room with tears running down my face. How could he was the only thought in my head. Sure he was a bit rough but I loved Jacob and he cheats on me._

_I heard someone knock on my door and I knew it was Emily but I didn't want to talk about it. I know I talk about everything with my little sister and she even knew Jacob hit me but she knew he made me happy._

"_Go away" I mumbled through my tears. Of course she didn't. My bedroom door opened and Emily walked in. She ran straight to my side and held me. Let me cry on her shoulder even though she was younger she was my best friend._

_As my tears and sobs died down she pushed me back a bit and looked into my eyes. Her eyes were full of worry and I knew she wanted to know what made me so upset but didn't want to push me. I knew I had to tell her. I always told her everything. As did she._

"_He cheated" I whispered. Emily never liked Jacob she always told me to leave him but I couldn't. I loved him but I don't anymore._

"_Tell me" she whispered back._

"_I was walking when Sarah called me saying she saw Jacob with Leah and they were kissing and ordered a room together" I cried "and I believe Sarah she is one of my best friends. She would never lie to me" I couldn't hold it in. I broke down again "and the worst thing is I found out by my best friend. Not him. Its just so hard" I managed to get out._

"_Shhh" Emily cooed to me "Life's a climb but the views great" Emily whispered. We fell asleep like that. Emily cried with me. She could feel my pain just like I do with her._

_I woke up to the sound of the shower in my room getting turned on and knew it was Emily. I didn't know what I was going to do with Jacob. I was 15. Emily was 13 but she would help me pull through._

_That day at school was horrible Jacob found out I knew and tried to tell me it was a mistake and that he was sorry but I wouldn't have it and I broke up with. Emily had to go out. Her friend Abigail needed help and I told her to go._

_I needed alone time. I needed to let out my frustration. All of a sudden words just come to me. I grabbed my book of songs and wrote them down. I soon found the right cords for my guitar and played the song. It was really good. _

_I heard clapping near the door way and saw Emily with a smile on her face._

"_It was brilliant. You really are going to make it big one day you know" She said. She always said that but I couldn't do it. I wasn't good enough. _

_I just shook my head at her. "Promise me you will try to live up to your dream?" She asked._

_I looked at her face and just nodded and said "Promise"_

_*End flashback*_

I haven't lived up to that promise but I want to try. Try for Emily.

I didn't realize that I had tears running down my face until Alice asked "Are you okay Bella?"

Just then the bell went and I quickly grabbed my stuff and ran from the room. People looked at me weird. I must have looked crazy.

I ran pass Jasper, Rosalie and Emmett. They must have seen me because they yelled out to me. I heard Alice still running after me and the other must have followed me too.

No I didn't want them to see me like this. I got to my car opened it quickly chucked my books in and grabbed my guitar before locking it and running again.

I ran around to the back of the building where no one was and sat down on a bench and pulled out my guitar.

I thought of a song to play and played the song that made me promise to _her_ that I would try. The one I wrote for Jacob after he broke my heart.

I got my guitar out and started strumming the chords on it to a all too familiar song. I haven't played in a while. Even I did it was because I felt Emily with me like I did now. I somehow felt her next to me.

I just started to sing.

_It's strange to think the songs we used to sing  
The smiles, the flowers, everything: is gone  
Yesterday I found out about you  
Even now just looking at you: feels wrong  
You say that you'd take it all back, given one chance  
It was a moment of weakness and you said yes..._

_You should've said no, you should've gone home  
You should've thought twice before you let it all go  
You should've know that word, bout what you did with her  
Would get back to me...  
And I should've been there, in the back of your mind  
I shouldn't be asking myself why  
You shouldn't be begging for forgiveness at my feet...  
You should've said no, baby and you might still have me_

_You can see that I've been crying  
And baby you know all the right things: to say  
But do you honestly expect me to believe  
We could ever be the same...  
You say that the past is the past, you need one chance  
It was a moment of weakness and you said yes.._

_You should've said no, you should've gone home  
You should've thought twice before you let it all go  
You should've know that word, bout what you did with her  
Would get back to me...  
And I should've been there, in the back of your mind  
I shouldn't be asking myself why  
You shouldn't be begging for forgiveness at my feet...  
You should've said no, baby and you might still have me_

_I can't resist... before you go, tell me this  
Was it worth it...  
Was she worth this... _

_No... no no no..._

_You should've said no, you should've gone home  
You should've thought twice before you let it all go  
You should've know that word, bout what you did with her  
Would get back to me...  
And I should've been there, in the back of your mind  
I shouldn't be asking myself why  
You shouldn't be begging for forgiveness at my feet...  
You should've said no, baby and you might still have me_

I closed the song to a finish and shut my eyes and remembered Emily, Jacob and what he did to me. I didn't get too far into my memories because I heard something behind me.

I quickly turned around and saw…

AN the song in this chapter is the one Emily was clapping to in the flashback and I don't own it, its Taylor Swifts Should've Said No


	4. AN important please read

Hey everyone I'm sorry I haven't posted but I have got so many different ideas and different stories in my head I just can't focus on one at the moment so I am trying to get all my ideas and thoughts out before I forget but I promise I will update. I really appreciate all the comments and alerts I am getting I am thrilled and get a smile whenever I do happen to check my emails. It's a pleasure people are still finding my story but if you would like me to read any of your stories just ask because I love reading them just as much as I do writing them.

Thank you all for the little support I do have. :D


	5. Learning to trust again

**I'm so sorry I haven't updated but I have a lot going on in my personal life and my family and friends come first before anyone including me. I also can update only when I have time to right because right now in Australia we are back in school **** I've also seen JUSTICE CREW! And I'm just saying but check them out ;) Anyway hope you like this chapter.**

**Disclaimer I don't own Twilight or any of the awesome characters.**

I turned around and saw Rosalie. I look at her shocked. How long had she been there? What she going to do? Was she going to hurt me? I didn't see her look at me like that though. She looked at me concerned. She opened her mouth to say something but was interrupted by an 'Ouch!' followed by Alice falling around the corner. She looked up sheepishly and smiled.

"What are you doing, Alice?" Rose asked her with tiredness in her voice. It was like this not out of the ordinary for Alice just showing up unannounced.

"I was trying to catch up to you and then I saw some girl trying to say her heels were Prada when they so weren't and I told her they weren't and then we got into an argument and she threw her shoe at me, which no-one would ever do if they were real Prada. Can you believe it?" she rushed out trying to explain.

Rose laughed at her while I smiled slightly. Alice snapped out of her fuss and looked over at me and rushed to my side.

"I'm sorry. Are you okay? Did I do something to upset you because if I did I didn't mean to" Alice ranted. Rose walked over to my other side and sat down next to me.

Tears leaked out of my eyes silently and Alice quickly hugged me. Sobs over took my body and I just couldn't stop. I tried to make them stop but they just kept coming. Rose hugged Alice and me now and it just made me cry harder.

I haven't even known these girls for a day and they are caring for me more than my parents have in my whole life. How could I feel like I have known them my whole life? Like I could tell them every little secret, nightmare and dream? I didn't know but the feeling scared me. I didn't want to have this feeling. It made me more vulnerable than normal. I didn't need it but I liked it. No! No what am I thinking.

I pushed them away and stood up. I quickly wiped my tears away and packed up my guitar and grabbed my bag.

"I better go. I'm sorry" I whispered. I turned to go.

"Bella wait!" I heard Rose cried out desperately. I stopped in my tracks and waited not turning around. Afraid, afraid they will yell and ruin everything I thought was real, that they might actually like me, that not everyone is cruel.

"You don't have to go. You can come eat lunch with us" Alice said as chirpy as a bird.

I thought it over it in my head. Did they think of me as a charity case? I didn't know what they thought of me. Maybe they felt sorry for me but I didn't know. I didn't know anything anymore.

"I think I will just go to the library to read" I half lied. I didn't just want to go there to read, I wanted to go there to get away. I felt like everyone was watching me and reading my mind, knowing all my deepest darkest fears and dreams.

"Don't be silly, silly" Alice giggled. I rolled my eyes at her. She was always so hyper and I haven't even known her a day I could tell. "Come eat with us. You said you would" She begged with an irresistible pout. I nodded to confirm I had given in. Alice squealed nearly bursting my ear drums. She grabbed my hand and dragged me along with Rosalie following close behind with a smile on her face.

We reached the cafeteria and I looked at the doors like they were the doors leading to hell, which to me that's exactly what it was. We walked through the doors to hell and everything became quiet. Everyone was staring as they began to whisper about the new girl. I couldn't work out what they were saying; too many of them were talking. They were talking about me and I don't think I want to know what they were saying.

We walked to the lunch line and they bought a salad and water while I bought just a bottle of water and some fries. It wasn't like I was going to eat it.

We walked over to their table and I saw Edward, Emmett and Jasper were sitting there already. We sat down and I was in between Emmett and Jasper. They looked up and smiled when they heard our approach. Rosalie was seated next to Emmett and Alice who was next to Edward.

"Hi guys" I mumbled shyly. "Hi Bella" they chorused. I looked down and started picking at nails. "So Bella are you okay? You looked pretty upset before." Edward asked me. My head snapped up. I didn't know what to say. I was too nervous and scared.

"Oh it was nothing. It was just all over whelming. Don't worry about it" Rose jumped in seeing my worried face. I smiled a grateful smile towards her.

"Ok then" Jasper said with an expression on his face I couldn't place. "I'm hungry" Emmett groaned.

"Then go buy some food with your money" Edward told him like he was talking to a 2 year old. Emmett got a smile on his face as if that never occurred to him as he jumped up like a kid in a candy store.

"Oh yeah, come little boys" He yelled dragging Edward and Jasper with him to buy their food.

Once they were out of ear shot I spoke. "Thanks Rose. I appreciate it. I don't want everyone saying I'm a freak on my first day" I said with gratitude.

"No problem Bella" Rose told me. "Yeah Bella we're going to best of friends. I just know it" Alice added. Rosalie nodded at her statement. I gave them a small smile in return, forgetting my earlier worries.

"I got my food" Emmett sang interrupting any further conversation. Rose quickly kissed him on the cheek and smiled up at him. It was sweet to watch.

They chatted and I found out that Emmett and Alice were brother and sister even though Alice is tiny and pixie like and Emmett is big and like a bear you could see some tiny resemblance in them if you looked closely. Emmett was on the football team and wanted to pursue a career out of it. Alice is co-captain on the cheerleading team. She was studying fashion wanting to be a fashion designer and she _loved_ shopping.

Jasper and Rose are twins and you could tell by the first look. They were both blonde beauties with blue eyes. Rose was co-captain on the cheerleading team with Alice. She loved cars and wanted to open her own shop. I found it shocking at first but it suited her in a way. Jasper was captain of the football team and he loved history and war.

Edward was an only child and was also on the football team with Emmett and Jasper. He loved music and played the piano and said he didn't know what he wanted to do as long as Alice was in his future but he might go into the music industry. It was really cheesy but sweet.

I learnt a lot about them but I was scared to say anything about myself.

"So now that you know all about us, tell us a bit about yourself. I want to know everything. From where you're from to your favorite colour" Alice chirped. The rest nodded in agreement.

"Um I don't know where to start" I mumbled. It was true but I also just wanted to delay. I didn't want to tell about the big white house that was burnt till it was black and only ashes where it remains or of my life before I came here but Alice wasn't having it.

"Well we will just ask you questions and you can answer them" She claimed while jumping in her seat.

"I'm first!" Emmett boomed. I smiled slightly at his inner-child. "Um ok I got one. Are you going to eat that?" He asked seriously pointing to my fries. We laughed at the big buffoon while Rose slapped him across the back of the head.

"Ouch! That hurt Rosie baby" Emmett whined. "Then don't be such a dumb ass" was her smartass comeback.

It quieted down a bit when Emmett whispered "So are you going to eat it?" I shook my head and went to slide my food over to him but he already had it and was shoving it his mouth like he has never seen food.

"Well since someone can't ask a reasonable question I will ask you next" Rose said. She sat there thinking for a few seconds before she sat up with a bright smile on her face.

"Where did you live before you moved to Forks?" she asked. It was a good question but I didn't feel comfortable talking about anything from my past.

"Um… I… uh come from…Phoenix " I was cut off by the ring of the bell announcing that it was the end of lunch and the start of next period. Oh boy. What a load of fun.

I stood up quickly while muttering a quick bye to everyone and started to rush out of the cafeteria but I stopped in my tracks when someone behind me called out to me.

"Wait up Bella! What's the rush? I've got Trig with you" Rose said kindly.

"Uh, I just don't want to be late on my first day of school" I said shyly while looking down at my feet like they were the most interesting thing in the world.

Rose softly grabbed my arm and pulled me gently towards Trig. I wasn't looking forward to it. Trig is not my stronger subject. I don't have a clue what is going in it at all.

The class passed without anything interesting happening in Trig. Rose tried to make conversation next to me but I kept shutting down all conversation. I didn't know what to do everything is happening so fast.

The bell rang and I was out of my seat and on my way to my next class. I walked into the music room and took and open seat at the back. The teacher wasn't here yet and neither was Jasper. I don't even know why I noticed that but I did.

The teacher walked in and started the class.

"Ok class today we are going to start a new assignment and I would like you all to put as much effort into it as possible" The teacher began but was interrupted as the door opened to reveal Jasper walking in late.

"Ah, Jasper how nice of you to join us" Jasper just smiled at him and replied "I had to grab my guitar, Mr. Deep" while holding up his guitar as evidence. It was beautiful and looked very expensive.

"Very well just don't make a habit of it and take a seat" Mr. Deep sighed.

Jasper walked down the aisle and sat down in front of me and turned around quickly to shoot me a smile. I blushed and hid behind my hair.

"Ok as I was saying you are going to have a new assignment. You're going to have to write a song with music and lyrics but I want this song to have a meaning, to have secrets hidden behind it, real feeling about something. Don't do it about something about being a player but more like heartbreak, falling in love and out, pain, friendship, not getting broken, just life in general. I will have you write more than one song but that is because this will make up 90% of your grade, which is more than normal. And please let the subjects of the song be from a variety" Mr. Deep said seriously.

"Can we write about sex?" A blonde guy said. His friends laughed while Mr. Deep just sighed shaking his head at them.

"Well Mr. Newton if that's a subject you feel deeply about then go ahead but just know that you will all perform these songs in front of the whole school as well as your family at an assembly just for this. So if you would like your parents to know how you have sex or how you can't get any girl to have sex with you" He smirked while some of the class laughed "then please go ahead and let your parents know that" He said jokingly. Mr. Newton didn't have an answer.

"Ok now go and get a start on it I want you to choose your songs subjects please don't write less than two songs and no more than five songs" Mr. Deep finished. Everyone started talking about what they are going to write about and what style they are going to sing.

Jasper turned around to me on his seat and asked "What are you going to write about Bella?"

"I don't know yet but why don't you wait and see until we perform" I said with confidence. I don't know where it came from but I kind of liked it.

"Ok well, why don't we make a deal? I will tell you and you tell me" He said convincingly but I still wouldn't give in.

"No, I don't want to tell you my music is very personal to me and I don't talk about it to anyone except for…" I stopped myself before I could say her name. I didn't need to talk about that here. I didn't need it to follow me. I just wish it never happened.

"Except for who?" He asked but when I wouldn't answer he kept asking "Oh come on, is it your boyfriend, your best-friend, your mum, your dad? Just tell me" he kept pushing and I had to say something but it couldn't be the truth.

"My dog" I blurted out without thinking. _My dog, seriously what am I thinking,_ I thought to myself.

"Your dog" He said but made it seem like a question as he was raising an eyebrow at me, probably having the same thoughts as me at this moment. I don't know why I said it. I don't even have a dog.

"Yeah his name was… Rupert. He… died last year. It was very sad" I lied quickly knowing he won't believe me. I must be the worst liar on Earth.

"Oh, I'm… sorry for your loss" He said with a confused face as he away to his notebook. I rolled my eyes at myself but didn't say anything else in fear of making a bigger fool of myself than I already have.

The rest of the day passed without much excitement. I just told Jasper to tell everyone I said bye and it was nice to meet them all and then I was out of that school so fast I was surprised I didn't leave tire marks behind me.

Charlie wasn't home when I got back but there was a note on the table saying he was going to go fishing with an old friend of his, Billy Black.

I have vague memories of Billy. I remember him being in a wheelchair and he would chase after his son, Jacob, and I. He had long dark hair and the natural tan Quileute skin. I couldn't remember much more about him but I can remember him and Charlie always going fishing together. I'm glad his still living like he normally would if I wasn't living here. I didn't want his life changing on the account of me. I couldn't handle it. I'm making a big enough change in his life as it is. He didn't need any more.

I decided to make Charlie dinner for tonight to say thank you. I know he wouldn't know that but I would and it would make me feel better just knowing I was doing something for him. I went to get out all the ingredients for lasagna but I realized Charlie didn't have anything beyond TV meals. I planned to go grocery shopping but I couldn't find the money to go buy some. I decided I would ask Charlie if I could go down to the store to buy some eatable food tomorrow.

I went out to the living room and got my song book to get started on the music project. I wrote about who I always did. I wrote about _her_. It was all I could ever write about. It's all I can ever think about. She's my inspiration for everything I do. I think if I don't write about her I feel guilty because it's like she isn't on my mind for that one moment that I'm writing that song. I need to keep her on my mind so I don't forget about what happened and so I don't forget that it's my fault. That I'm alive and she isn't. I need to remember her whether it brings me pain or not I just have to, so I do what I always do when I write songs. I just cleared my mind and let my heart speak for it with my hands being the interpreter.

I must have written for a while because by the time I looked up it was dark outside. Charlie wasn't home yet. He must still be with Billy but I didn't mind. It gave me time to myself. In Phoenix I never really had time to myself unless I was at school. I decided I would just go to sleep so I wouldn't be so tired for school tomorrow.

I get into the shower and wash myself in my strawberry scented body wash. It used to be hers and I use this now so I can feel a little bit closer to her. It makes me feel like she is with me. I brushed my teeth and went to bed.

My thoughts were running wild. I couldn't stop thinking about what everyone would think of me. I wondered if Rose, Alice, Emmett and Edward had realized what a freak I was and that they didn't want to be my… friend anymore but most importantly I wanted to know what Jasper thought of me. I don't know why but I feel like I can trust him and that we have a connection. Maybe it will be good to learn to trust someone. Maybe I need someone new to trust but it will take time. I will learn to trust again. I decided to figure out everything tomorrow. With my mind finally at ease I fell asleep.

**I'm so sorry this took so long but I have a lot going on and I was getting out all my other ideas before I forgot them but I'm trying to update more often. Now review and let me know what you think. This chapter is a little boring but I just want you know Bella a little more. I promise it will get interesting.**


	6. IM BACK!

Hey everyone. I know it has been a very long time since I have wrote and I just thought I would let you know that I am going to **re-write **this story and I will finish it. I have already started this first chapter and I can already say I think it has been written so much better and is at a higher standard. The plot is still going to be the same but I have decided to go about it differently. I have every little detail sorted out and it is now just down to writing it in the write form and making sure the words flow naturally and don't just look like something I have just written. I have changed a lot over the course I haven't been writing. I go about things differently. But back on the subject of Famous Tragedy it is going to come back better than ever. I think I will write a few chapters in advanced and update once a week if I can. I will let you know on here when the story has been uploaded so you can check it out and give me your advice on what you like and dislike. I have actually made a slight change I am going to make this an Edward and Bella story not a Jasper and Bella story. I just think that Jasper and Alice really belong together and really so do all the characters. I promise though it will still be good. I might even add a bit of a Jasper fluff in here though I don't think it will be a romantic one with Bella. I am really excited to be writing again so here is a bit of a **sneak peek** of the prologue.

_Prologue:_

_I am sitting on the couch of the most amazing woman of all time. I have TV cameras all focused on me and the woman sitting next to me. I can see the crowd of around 128 people all just waiting to hear my story. I had counted I was so nervous. This is my first official interview and it wasn't going to be an easy one. Oprah never held back and I don't think she would with me. As I sat there waiting for the show to come on air I thought of exactly how I became to be sitting on this couch. How far I have travelled and I thought of all the hard ships I have faced. _

_Have you ever wondered what life would be like if it wasn't so damn hard? What it would be like if every time you get close to someone fate didn't step in the way and ruin it? That for once things could just go along smoothly? Life has always been rough to me. I have had my hopes and dreams torn straight out of my hands. I have had everyone I have ever truly love taken away from me._

So how do you like it and trust me there is more of the prologue. This is just the start. So please let me know and comment what you think. I would love to know.


End file.
